Shared Moments
by Falesification223
Summary: A series of unrelated oneshots with Sam and Andy reacting to different scenarios in each one. Each oneshot will differ in subject matter, time frame, length, rating, etc. First chapter starts with 3x13.
1. The One Where She Calls Him

Hey guys! I'm back to do a series of oneshots detailing situations with Andy and Sam. Each oneshot will house a completely different scenario, none of which are related. If you don't really get it, I'm sure you will after the first few.

Anywho, please read and review and I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue.

* * *

Sam stayed at the Penny stoically drowning his sorrows in scotch until pretty much everybody headed home for the evening. The bar was almost empty, save the ten or so other patrons nursing their drinks as they stewed in silence. Liam tried talking to him when he served Sam his last scotch for the evening.

"Waiting on somebody?" he asked, grabbing a glass and filling it with a finger of scotch before setting it up on the bar, obviously knowing just exactly _who_ Sam was waiting for.

Sam lifted his gaze and sighed. "Yeah."

Liam studied the man before him, taking in his defeated expression and hunched shoulders. "You sure she's coming?"

Usually Sam would be the first one to tell somebody to piss off when they asked personal questions, but something about that night was different. The high alcohol level in his system led him to act differently and actually open up a little. Sam shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know," he admitted, "I thought she would."

Liam nodded and grabbed a towel to start wiping down the bar. It was silent for a minute as Sam sipped his drink and Liam cleaned. Sam was about to get up and shrug his jacket on when Liam spoke again. "How long you gonna wait for her?"

Sam just looked at him for a second and then reached for his glass, downing the rest of his scotch in one swallow. He looked back at Liam and shrugged, giving an indefinite answer, and proceeded to stand up and grab his jacket off the back of his chair and make his way to the exit.

Sam had been asleep for a few hours, resting on his stomach with his head buried under his pillow, when his phone rang beside him on the nightstand. Without moving or rolling out from his position, he slid his hand out from under his pillow over to the table and grabbed his phone. He still had his eyes closed when his thumb found the answer button and he pressed it against his ear.

"Yeah?" he mumbled roughly into the phone.

When there was no response for a few seconds he tried again. "Hello?"

Then he heard it.

"Hey," she spoke quietly into the phone.

Sam recognized her voice immediately and sat up, glancing over at the clock. It was 3:07 in the morning, why would she be calling this late?

"Andy?" He questioned, which he mentally kicked himself for, he obviously knew it was her.

"Yeah." She confirmed.

"What are you – are you okay - ?"

She cut off his line of questioning, "Yeah I'm fine. Don't worry." She hesitates for a moment, unsure of where go next. She had had a plan in mind for what she was going to say when she called him, but now that they were actually on the phone that plan was getting harder and harder to stick to. So instead she just blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "I just wanted to say sorry."

That caught him off guard. Sorry for what? Last time he was keeping check, he was the one who had stuff to be sorry for, not her.

"For?" he questioned, confused.

"I would have come tonight, but I couldn't."

Sam brought his hand up to rub at his jaw, the guilt suddenly resurfacing. He cleared his throat before speaking slowly. "Andy, I told you I was gonna do everything. I want this to work, I –"

"No, no. Not like that, Sam," she cut him off. "I literally, geographically could not make it."

"What's that supposed to mean? Where are you right now?"

"Um, well, you see, I can't tell you that. It was something last minute and I didn't have any time to say goodbye to anybody or else I would have showed up, Sam, I really would have."

Sam closed his eyes for a second and sighed before asking the question he feared he already knew the answer to. "Callaghan's taskforce?"

He sensed her reluctance to tell him through her silence on the other end of the phone. "Andy, you can tell me, it's fine."

She still didn't say anything for a few seconds, which gave him his answer. He knew that meant she was going to be gone for a long period of time. Weeks, months, maybe a year.

"Can you do me a favor?" She asked next, purposely not answering his previous question.

He replied without hesitation, "Anything."

"Can you tell my dad? Nick's only letting me call one person tonight, and somebody needs to let my dad know."

The information that Collins is with her should have unsettled Sam less than it did. He had seen them at work, he even heard something mentioned during parade about being 'breakup buddies,' and if he was honest, it had unnerved him a bit. But that kiss he had witnessed that afternoon between Collins and Peck made it clear that Andy and Nick were just coworkers.

"Yeah, I can do that," he answered easily. He laid back against his pillows and stared up at the ceiling as he spoke. "Can you do me a favor then?"

"Uh, maybe," she replied, a bit of unease creeping into her tone.

"Maybe?" He questioned, a grin pulling at the corner of his mouth.

"I'm not exactly in a place to be doing people favors, Sam. I'm not even supposed to be calling you, let alone letting you know what I'm doing. I could get in huge trouble for –"

"Andy, Andy. Woah, slow down. I know, okay? I know what a big risk it is for this to be happening right now, alright? I know." Sam hadn't expected that his comment would spark such a fury from her and felt a little bad.

"Okay then." She said curtly and listened to the tense silence that had taken over their conversation. After a few moments curiosity got the best of her. "So, uh, what's your favor? Maybe I can make it work."

"Well, it's not really a favor. It's more of a promise."

She didn't really have time for him to step around what he wanted to say. "Come on, Sam. Spit it out, I don't have a lot of time before Nick is gonna want to call Gail."

He sighed, "Just promise me you'll be safe."

That wasn't what Andy had been expecting, not really. Of course she was going to try to be safe, it's not like she walked into dangerous situations every day just for kicks. She knew he worried about her constantly, but danger came with their profession and she couldn't do anything to fix it. It's just the way it was, plain and simple.

Instead of telling him that, she decided to comfort him and not piss him off. "Yeah, Sam, I'll try."

Sam was going to respond when he heard a knocking on the other end of the phone and listened as Andy spoke to someone quietly in the background, who he assumed was Collins. He heard the door creak shut and Andy spoke once again.

"That was Nick, I have to go."

Sam nodded, even though she couldn't see, and couldn't help the overwhelming sense of worry he had for her. "Okay."

Andy bit her lip and asked warily, "So I guess I'll see you when I get back?"

"Yeah, I'll be here." His immediate reply made a huge smile break out over her face. He was going to wait for her.

"Okay," She said softly, getting ready to hang up.

"And Andy?"

"Yeah?" She replied, cursing herself for the abnormally high pitch her reply came out at.

"I meant what I said to you earlier tonight, seriously." He paused for a moment, "I love you."

Andy's smile widened, "Love you too, Sam."

Sam smiled as the knocking in the background sounded again and Andy spoke quickly. "Okay, now I really gotta go, I'll see you when I get back. Bye."

The beep in his ear signaled the end of the phone call and Sam took his phone away from his ear, unable to keep the smile off his face. Liam's question popped back in his mind as he rolled onto his side and closed his eyes.

Yeah, he would wait as long as it took for her.

* * *

Please review, they mean the world to me!


	2. The One Where Sam Is Sick

Here's #2! Remember, none of these are related - each is just a scenario that I'd want to see on the show but know it's never gonna happen. :)

As always, please read and review!

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

* * *

Andy let herself in the front door, quickly stepping inside and shutting it softly behind her, careful not to wake the supposed-to-be-sleeping man inside. She toed off her shoes and made her way up the stairs to his bedroom. When all she found was a dark room with a bed containing only rumpled sheets, her brow furrowed. She went downstairs and padded her way to the living room at the back of the house and stopped as soon as she saw him.

He was wrapped in a blanket on the couch, snoring like a chainsaw as an old western movie played softly on the TV in the background. His sock clad toes stuck out at the bottom of the soft, fleecy throw and tissues littered the top of the coffee table. Andy grinned as she took the last few steps over to him and squatted down. She reached out and put the back of her hand gently against his forehead, feeling his temperature. Well, he was definitely still sick. She stared at him for a few seconds more and moved her hand down to cup his scruffy cheek before leaning forward to press a kiss to his forehead. She stood and made her way to the kitchen in search of some soup.

As she stood at the stove stirring, she jumped a little as two strong arms circled her waist before leaning back into them.

"When did you get here?" He asked, his voice gruff with sleep and soreness.

Andy set the spoon beside the stove and turned in his arms. "A little bit ago. How are you feeling?"

He shrugged, trying to downplay his symptoms. "Never better," he tried, plastering a fake smile on his face.

Yeah, she saw right through that in an instant. "Ha, yeah right, Swarek. Try that again when you're not as hot as a furnace and your eyes aren't sunken in."

"Yeah, well, a guy can always try."

She hummed, bringing her hands up to rest on his shoulders. "Seriously though, how bad is it?"

He sighed, deciding to tell the truth. "Better than yesterday, I guess. My head still pounds and my nose is like Niagara Falls, but at least I can stand to watch TV today without getting nauseous."

"Is that what prompted the change of scenery? Or are you just trying to get everybody else sick around here?" She joked.

"I," he drew out the sound before suddenly feeling a little dizzy.

"Whoa, you alright there?"

He nodded, which in turn made the room spin a little more. He leaned forward to rest his head on her shoulder. "Yeah I'm just," he exhaled, "a little dizzy."

She let him rest his head for a few moments and then she felt him nuzzle into her neck, his two days' worth of stubble scratching her. She giggled a little and felt him press a hot kiss against her neck. "I thought you were dizzy."

"I was," he murmured, long and slow, and kissed her neck again.

All of a sudden he erupted into a nasty coughing fit and pulled away from her, shielding his mouth with one of his hands. She moved her hands to his waist and started to guide him back out to the living room. "Okay, now that you've just infected me, let's get you back on the couch, lover boy."

Sam let her drag him along and settle him back on the couch. When she moved to walk away he reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her back a little.

"Um," he hesitated, unsure of how much he could demand from her, "was that soup you were making in there?"

She grinned, "Yeah. It should be ready soon, just sit tight."

After the soup was ready and served, they sat on opposite ends of the couch watching the western play on TV. Andy set her bowl down and pulled her knees up to her chest and turned to him. "So, I gotta ask." He turned to look at her, spoon full of soup en route to his mouth. "What's with the old westerns, John Wayne?"

He grinned at her and shrugged, turning his attention back to the movie. A few seconds passed before he answered. "I don't know, it's just something I've always done when I'm sick. Even when I was a kid, Sarah would put one on and for some reason they always made me feel better."

Andy nodded, taking the information and mulling it over in her head. This guy had so many quirks, and whenever one was revealed to her, it never failed to amaze her at how amazing this guy really was.

They sat in comfortable silence for a while watching the movie, and eventually she noticed Sam starting to drift off, his head falling to the side as he fought to stay awake. Andy extended her legs along the couch and moved them to one side. She reached forward and pulled at his t-shirt clad shoulder until he got the idea of what she wanted. As he was moving down the couch towards her he mumbled, "Wait, what if I get you sick?"

"I think I've already been infected with your earlier affections, it'll be alright."

He paused, his brow furrowed as he thought it over, "You sure?"

She rolled her eyes and tugged at his shoulder some more, "Yes, Sam, I'm absolutely positive. Now get up here."

He obliged, scooting the rest of the way up on the other side of her legs and laid down, resting his head on her chest, all while mumbling stuff under his breath about her being bossy. Andy ignored him and concentrated on the feel of his heart beating against her body, strong and powerful, a complete contrast to his exterior at the moment. Once he was fully settled, his arm draped across her middle and his breathing evening out, she brought her hand up to thread though his hair while the other smoothed comforting patterns across his back.

She was about to drift off herself when he spoke, a rumble she felt against her chest. "Hey Andy?"

"Hmm?"

He sighed, "Thanks for, you know, being here."

She smiled against his head, "Anytime, Sam, anytime."

* * *

Please, don't hesitate to let me know what you think!


	3. The One With Cupcakes and Sick Kids

Hey guys! Sorry for the delay with this story, college is quite hectic and didn't give me a lot of writing time. Anywho, thanks so, so much for all the reviews, follows, and favorites of this story; I cannot tell you how much I appreciate it. Reviews = my writing fuel, so keep 'em coming!

Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue.

* * *

Sam unlocked the front door and stepped quietly inside the house, careful not to wake its occupants. As he toed off his shoes and hung his coat on a hook in the entryway, he noticed a light coming from the kitchen down the hall.

Every night that week had been a late one for Sam, although usually he tried to make it home before dinner. His worst fear was being one of those dads that was never really around. He wanted to be there to hear Matthew's stories from school that day at the dinner table every night and he wanted to read Lizzie a bedtime story every night as her soft toddler hand was wrapped around his – something she had done since she was a baby. And the best part about coming home was the three smiling faces that greeted him every time. Tonight wouldn't be one of those nights, as it was way past bedtime at the Swarek household.

Sam padded down the hallway and as he neared closer he could hear soft music playing in the background. He spotted Andy, her back turned toward him as she retrieved some items from the fridge. He could hear her voice softly signing along under her breath as her hips swayed a bit. He crossed his arms across his chest and leaned against the wall, watching her with a small smile. After a few moments he cleared his throat.

Andy's head whipped around at the noise and after a second a smile broke out on her face. "Hey there, stranger."

"Hey yourself."

"Long day?" She questioned as she moved to a cupboard to get out flour and sugar.

Sam rubbed a hand across his chin, tilted his head back and forth a little. "You could say that."

Her eyes flicked over to him, "How else would you say it?"

He seemed to ponder it for a second, "Frustrating, overwhelming, tiring."

She hummed in response before looking him over. "Did you eat?"

When he shook his head she moved to the fridge once again and pulled out a plate covered in clear plastic wrap. Sam sighed and moved away from the wall and went to stand in front of her, "Have I ever told you I love you?"

She shrugged with a grin and winked at him, "I think once or twice, maybe."

He took the plate from her and set it down on the kitchen island and moved his hands back to her face. He leaned his head down far enough to bump noses with her and hesitated a second before she pushed herself up to meet his lips. Her arms came up to wind around his neck as they properly greeted one another with soft kisses.

Sam pulled back and brought his arms to her waist and hugged her close. He inhaled deeply through his nose, taking in her scent. "I missed you today," he mumbled into her hair, placing a soft kiss there.

He could feel her nod, "Me too. You have no idea how brutal those parents can be at the doctor's office. I swear, two ladies almost got in a fight over whose kid was originally playing with the blue dinosaur, it was nuts."

Sam pulled back, "Sounds intense."

Andy stepped away from him to get out a spatula from the drawer next to the stove and a bowl from a neighboring cupboard. "It totally was, I thought I was gonna have to use my cop voice or something."

"Oh no, not the cop voice," Sam joked as he unwrapped his plate of food. "How'd that go, anyway? What'd they say about Lizzie?"

"It's just bronchitis, nothing too life threatening. Must have picked it up at daycare or something. You know kids, they're like germ cesspools. The doctor gave us antibiotics to clear it up, said it should be gone in a couple days."

"Good, that's good. What does this mean for the daycare though?"

Andy groaned and as she measured out a cup of flour. "They're acting like it's the plague, of course, and granted I know bronchitis isn't something you want spread around a daycare, but they don't want to see her back until next week to make sure it's cleared up. So I'm going to have to talk to Frank or ask my dad or… something, I don't know."

Sam sensed the stress in her voice and placed a hand on her shoulder, giving it a squeeze. "It'll be fine Andy, we can just talk to Frank and go from there. It's not a big deal."

Andy didn't respond, just kept measuring things into her bowl. As he retrieved his plate from the microwave, he turned around and noticed what she was doing. His brow knit together and he pulled his lip through his teeth. "By the way, what _are_ you doing?"

"Baking," she answered simply, as if that explained it all.

"At 10:30 at night?" Sam hopped up on the counter, set his plate on his lap and watched her.

"Matthew told me about his classes Halloween party like a week ago, and the teacher even sent home a little sheet of paper saying we were assigned to bring cupcakes, but guess what I did?" She questioned, not really intending for him to answer her.

"You forgot," Sam said around a steaming hot bite.

"I forgot," she continued without much pause as she mixed the ingredients vigorously in the bowl, anger fueling her actions. "And now the party is tomorrow and I'm stuck making Halloween cupcakes at 10:30 on a school night."

Sam hummed. "Sounds like your day may have been just as stressful as mine."

Andy slowed her stirring speed and looked over her shoulder at him, "Still not getting anywhere with that guy?"

Sam nodded and swallowed his last bite. "Oh, we're getting somewhere. We're all over the place actually. Leads are coming in from everywhere, and none of them pan out, of course, which means wasted time and energy. And the guy we have won't say anything more until his lawyer can get back from vacation to represent him. So, we're basically stuck."

"Well, that… sucks," Andy said, scooping some batter into a Halloween-themed cupcake wrapper in the tin. Sam nodded and set his plate aside and continued to watch her. They sat in comfortable silence until Andy was done scooping the batter and slid two trays into the oven.

She moved to clean up her mess and mix the orange frosting, but Sam had other ideas as he pulled her between his legs and crashed his lips down onto hers. Her hands rested on his jean-clad thighs as his sunk into her hair, angling her head so he could take the kiss deeper. It never escalated to anything further – there were kids upstairs who could wander in the room at any second for who-knows-what – and time passed quickly while the cupcakes baked.

A few minutes before the timer on the oven went off, Sam heard some rustling around. He broke the kiss and looked down at Andy with a confused expression. Andy, having heard it too, smiled softly and reached behind him and pulled back a baby monitor. "Remember? Matt watched that scary movie at Oliver's last weekend. For some reason the girls thought it'd be a good idea to watch a scary movie with a six year old."

Sam nodded and went to work on her neck, placing openmouthed kisses wherever he traveled. She pushed ineffectually at his shoulder, "Seriously though, you should say something to Oliver about it. Being woken up three times a night because of a nightmare isn't fun for anybody, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah," Sam mumbled, like he really wasn't concerned about it very much. Kids see scary movies all the time and have nightmares, he was never scarred by it as a kid or anything. Matthew was just going through a little phase; the nightmares would probably stop within a couple days. Although if he were honest, it had been a bit of a mood killer. Twice he and Andy were about to, you know, and then they'd hear the soft little footsteps coming down the hall to their bedroom. They always took turns, he and Andy, dealing with it. Sam would always tell Matt a story about dinosaurs or rub his back until he fell back asleep, but by the time he made it back to the bedroom Andy was always fast asleep again.

Sam took a deep breath and winced a little, "I'll talk to him tomorrow."

"That's what I thought." Andy smiled and kissed him again, sliding her hand up his thigh and squeezing enough to make him groan softly. She let out a small victory giggle and moved to the oven as the timer went off. She set the cupcakes on top of the stove to let them cool and saw that Sam had more ideas on how to pass the time as he reached over and grabbed her wrist to pull her toward him. She acted quickly and grabbed the bowl of frosting, not yet mixed, and shoved it into his lap.

"Stir." She commanded, a stern look on her face. "I need to find sprinkles."

Sam put a sad expression on, trying to convince her to change her mind.

She pulled back and started to laugh at him, "You really think that's gonna work on me? I've been a mother for six years, Sam, and it's gonna take a lot more than a pout to get me to break."

His expression immediately went back to normal and he decided to follow instructions. "Fine," he huffed and grabbed the spatula and began to stir. Eventually she found the sprinkles she was looking for and Sam was done mixing and the cupcakes needed frosting. She set the bowl next to him on the counter and handed him a knife with a hopeful gleam in her eyes.

"Please?" she asked. "I know you've had a long day, but I could really…"

He raised his hand to cut her off and took the knife from her. "Yeah, Andy, of course I'll help."

She smiled and they frosted in silence without any major detours, other than when Sam said her name and she turned her head only to be met with a glob of orange frosting on her nose. Sam started to laugh at her and she gave him her best 'pissed-off' look she could manage when those dimples made an appearance. "If you do that one more time, you're kicked out of the kitchen."

Sam knew she wasn't _really _angry and kept grinning as he pulled her over to him despite her objections. He took her face in his hands and kissed the frosting off her nose, licking his lips when he was finished. "Mmm, tasty. You make a mean cupcake, McNally."

Despite having been married for close to eight years, her surname still made an appearance every now and then. Andy didn't exactly, um, hate it when he called her that.

"So I've been told," she grinned. She backed away from him and went back to frosting the last few cupcakes, a huge grin still plastered on her face as she thought of something.

"What?" Sam asked, eyeing her curiously.

"Nothing," She shrugged, "I'm just happy. Happy with you and the kids. Sometimes it still surprises me when I think about us and how far we've come, you know? Like, we have kids, Sam. _Kids,_ as in plural. Did you ever thing we'd get this far?"

Sam smiled back at her, "Yeah, I did, someday. And I like having kids, ours are pretty great."

Andy stared off in wonderment for a second, "Yeah, they are, aren't they?" She finished frosting the cupcake in her hands and set it down on the counter, bracing her hands in front of her. She looked over at him with a contemplative expression that Sam noticed she gets when she has an idea. "Ever think about having another one?"

Sam's eyebrows just about met his hairline, "I, uh, I thought we decided we were done, maybe."

Andy nodded, "I know, but, look at the ones we've got right now. Matt and Lizzie are pretty awesome. Would it really be so bad to have more around?"

Sam cleared his throat, "Like how many are we talking about here? Because I don't know if you have like a rich uncle that died or something that left you tons of cash, but our salaries combined – "

She cut off his rambling, "Just one more."

Sam seemed to mull it over a bit, moving his head from side to side a little bit, as if he we're honestly thinking about saying something other than 'yes.' He hopped down off the counter and turned to face her, "I think you're right. Another one couldn't be so bad."

"Really?" She asked hopefully, a smile breaking out over her features.

"Yeah, really."

Andy basically heaved herself at him, crushing her lips to his and his arms wrapped around her waist.

* * *

Please review and don't hesitate to let me know what you think! Updates come faster with reviews!


End file.
